Scaling of device dimensions has been a primary factor driving improvements in integrated circuit performance and reduction in integrated circuit cost. Due to limitations associated with gate-oxide thicknesses and source/drain (S/D) junction depths, scaling of existing bulk MOSFET devices beyond the 0.1 μm process generation may be difficult, if not impossible. New device structures and new materials, thus, are likely to be needed to improve FET performance.
Double-gate MOSFETs represent new devices that are candidates for succeeding existing planar MOSFETs. In double-gate MOSFETs, the use of two gates to control the channel significantly suppresses short-channel effects. A FinFET is a recent double-gate structure that includes a channel formed in a vertical fin controlled by a self-aligned double gate. The fin may be made thin enough such that the two gates can together control the entire fully depleted channel. Although a double-gate structure, the FinFET is similar to existing planar MOSFET in layout and fabrication techniques. The FinFET also provides a range of channel lengths, CMOS compatibility, and large packing density compared to other double-gate structures.